


Love Like(?)

by Liberty_Suki



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS, 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberty_Suki/pseuds/Liberty_Suki
Summary: Follow the Idol Life of Im Nayeon, a member of the girl group TWICE.Finding her true Love and the journey to happiness.And the many friends that she makes along the way.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've written the story as close as I could to the real schedules of all the groups. There may be some mishaps here and there since all the groups have activities all over the place at once.  
> Please Enjoy!

It was the end of the year, 2016. Many idols were invited to perform and nominated for different categories in MAMA. It was the fifth time that MAMA was being held in Hong Kong. For the rookie groups, it was their first time and for the veteran groups, it was their nth time. All the groups remixed and practised their songs to give cooler performances. It was after all one of the most awaited Year End Award Show. Among them was TWICE, who was invited for the second time.

Last year they didn’t get the chance to perform and were flown to the show at the very last minute to accept their Best New Artist Award. They were brought to tears and was grateful to have been given such an honour among so many great debuts that year. When they had debuted, the girls haven’t expected much love from the public. They had thought that they would be like any other rookie group and will need time to reach the top.

Im Nayeon, the eldest who was more like the youngest among the members was the most relieved along with Jihyo and Jeongyeon. It was not that the others weren’t happy but it was more to do with their failure to debut earlier with the trainees who had left the company to pursue their own dreams. The three had been given the chance to debut and had to watch it get crushed right in front their own eyes. Everything was planned, they had been told to start the recording for an album but just like a breeze, it passed through. They had to compete in a survival show to achieve their long-awaited dream.

Now being part of TWICE and just recently celebrating their one year anniversary was overwhelming them to another level of feelings. They were now a year-old group, being invited to be the presenter for the new rookie group and being nominated for the Grand Prize. It was an idol group dream come true and now they all were afraid of crashing from where they stood. They knew anytime anything can happen like the misunderstanding their youngest had suffered and all they could do is to make the best of it while they can. They may be only a year old but the misfortunes they went through was one that affected not only them but everybody in JYPE.

They worked hard despite all the criticisms and hate on them to repay for the incident. They hid their pain and helplessness behind their smiles and gained strength from their fans. Their relationship grew stronger and became skilled at hiding their real feelings only to share it among themselves. They became pillars for each other and left their past behind, starting a new stronger TWICE. They welcomed the bright future of theirs with wide open arms.

_Come what may come their way but they will not give up without a fight._


	2. The Meet

**2nd December 2016.**

Mnet Asian Music Awards was over, TWICE have won Best Female Group and Song of the Year. All of them bursts into tears of joy especially Nayeon, who was inconsolable even after the event was over. They haven’t expected much as they all still knew they were lacking in many ways. Sure, their song has charted well but so did others and they were still a rookie with just a year under their belt. But above all, they were all tired and alleviated at the same to have completed their performances without a hitch. Now all the artists in attendance were backstage mingling together and congratulating each other.

The whole group hugged together and thanked whoever was in the sky above to have this chance to receive these wards. They then went around chatting up with others and taking the chance to talk with people who they had trained together but debuted in a different company. Along the way, Nayeon excused herself from the group and walked off in search of a deserted place. She reached a staircase leading down towards a floor with no lights, just a place she was looking for. She had been restraining herself to reassure the girls and now that she was alone, she cries her heart out. All the happenings of their pasts were hitting her all at once with no mercy.

Kim Taehyung, a member of three-year-old boy group called BTS. They have won Best Dance Performance- Male and Artist of the Year tonight. They were flabbergasted when their name was announced for the Artist of the Year award. None of them has been expecting to win that award as they still a long way to go before being a Top Star. The crowd’s opinion and their opinion seems to differ tonight. The crowd cheered hard for them and they shed tears, appreciative for the repayment of all their hard work for those three years.

When they were backstage they caught up with the other close friends of theirs and congratulated them for their wins too. They all have suffered the same ups and downs of idol life and shared comforting words. Taehyung wanted to go the restroom so he separated from the crowd and went looking for one. When he was done, he got curious and took the hallway in the opposite direction from where he came. He skipped around and greeted the staffs along the way.

When he reached a deserted hallway, he heard sniffles. At first, he thought he heard wrong but when he heard it for the second time, he made his way down the stairs to investigate. In the dark, he saw a silhouette of a girl who seems to be crying. He gasped involuntarily and the girl turned around showing the face clearly in the dimly lit landing.

“I… ah… sorry.” Taehyung stuttered and flung his body around.

He miscalculated his pace and tripped on the first step falling flat on his face. Nayeon was startled at first but when she saw him sprawled out on the floor, she burst out laughing. Taehyung was mortified and berated himself for his stupidity. It took more than a minute for Nayeon to grasp the current situation and stop her laugh. When she saw that he was not getting up, she rushed to help him stand up and help him dust off his clothes.

“Are you hurt?” she asked still trying to control her laugh.

“No, I’m fine,” Taehyung replied reassuringly.

The two were speaking to each other but avoided looking at each other due to each witnessing an embarrassing moment of the other. They made their way up the stairs awkwardly and bowed goodbye in a rush when they reach the upper floor. The two separated to go their respective changing rooms to meet their respective groups. This was their first awkward meeting between the two of them and they kept it to themselves not sharing it with a single soul.

After a while, everybody went back to their hotels to rest for the night after changing their clothes to comfortable ones. Some of the artists made their way directly to the Airport to catch their return flight. It was all exhausting but a pleasing night for everybody who attended. Even if it was tiring the fans were there to bid them farewell at the airport to the artists on the same day and the next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The update is going to irregular for some time but when I get the story fully done.  
> It'll be more frequent.


	3. Busybody

26th December 2016.

It was SBS Gayo Daejeon and TWICE members were participating in different special collaborations. They all had practised for two weeks prior without any breaks and all they can do now is hope to not make any mistake for the night performances.

The sun went down and the show began and in a blink of an eye, it was all over. They had a mishap in their performance. The DJ played GFriend’s song instead of the intro that they practised hard for and when they played the right song, the intro part was cut off. Among the chaos, Nayeon got a message from an unexpected person. She wanted to ignore it but still opened it.

[ _Meet me in the Storage Room 46. It’s urgent._ ]

She groaned after reading the message. She told her managers that she was taking a walk to calm down and to message her when they are about to leave. She made her way there and casually entered.

“What is it now?” Nayeon droned at the tall figure who was there.

“Wow! Not even a hello and straight to the point.” The man chuckled.

“I don’t have time for this. If you don’t have anything to share, I’m going.” Nayeon was annoyed and started towards the door.

“I’m dating her now.” He blurted out and it brought her to a standstill.

#

Kim Taehyung was tired but he wanted to catch up with the other idols so he went around greeting different groups he knew. When he was walking over to one of the corner rooms he heard voices. Feeling daring he put his ear on the door.

“Don’t tell her, she won’t like it.” A girl said.

“I… I know now is not the time. Later, when the time is right I’ll come clean.” The familiar voice replied.

It was tempting to open the door and take a peak but he held himself back.

“Yeah, that will be better.” The girl said.

“It wasn’t supposed to be like this… I’m sorry.” The boy said solemnly.

“There’s nothing to apologize. It was so long back. We are all over it.” The girl disagreed.

“Yeah… I’m glad. It’s good to see you doing well. I am serious.” The boy said.

“You too. Take care.” The girls replied.

Shuffling of feet could be heard getting nearer and Taehyung pushed himself off the door. He brisk walked and acted like he was just passing by when the door opened. He looked up and was surprised to see who it was.

“Oh Tae, what you doing here?” Minho inquired.

“I was greeting everybody. What are you doing in a storeroom, hyung?” Taehyung asked acting clueless.

“Oh, I was returning some prop.” Minho lied. “Looks like I need to get going. Let’s catch up sometime later.”

“Later hyung.” Taehyung hugged him and watch him go.

Taehyung wanted to know who was the girl inside and was making his way towards it after having walked a distance away from it. But before he could he saw two of his close friends- Yugyeom and Bambam beat him to it. He got more curious as to why those two entered the room and his need for answers got the better of him and returned to his previous position against the door.

#

“Noona, here. The girls are waiting. We told them that you were with us.” Bambam said handing over a pouch.

“Sorry, I couldn’t tell the girls. They’ll overreact.” Nayeon apologized.

“Noona, it’s fine. You have to hurry though, I think everybody is done.” Yugyeom soothed her.

Nayeon wiped her face clean and erased all the evidence of her crying. While she was busy, the younger boys got to ask questions.

“Are you feeling better?” Yugyeom voiced out.

“Yeah, I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off. I felt refreshed but the tears just spill on its own.” Nayeon stated confused.

“It’s happy tears Noona. Like a chapter of your life has reached its end.” Bambam deduced.

“Yeah, maybe.” Nayeon said letting out a laugh. “I really do feel so much better.”

#

As Taehyung was leaning to listening in again, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up and saw his group members.

“What are you doing hyung?” Jungkook asked looking doubtful.

“Shh. Quiet they’ll hear us.” Taehyung whispered.

Jungkook and Jimin looked at each other and thinking that something interesting was going on they joined Taehyung. When they heard the voices inside they gasped and realize that some guys were comforting some girl. After some time, the voices got closer to the door and the three looked at each other wide-eyed and rushed away. They all heaved a sigh of relief when they reached a changing room before the door opened revealing all the three occupants.

They gasped when they saw the girl was none other than Im Nayeon from TWICE. They waited for them to pass by and then made their way to the others. Taehyung was trying to make sense of what he saw and heard.

“Hyung, what was that?” Jimin asked curiously.

“I’m not sure either. You wouldn’t believe who I saw leave the room previously.” Taehyung whistled.

“Who? Did he break up with her there?” Jungkook exclaimed.

“Quiet! Not so loud. It was not a breakup but… I don’t know what to make of it.” Taehyung scratched his head.

“Just tell us what you heard.” Jimin whined. “Everything.”

Taehyung shared everything he heard and the three each told their own scenarios of the situations. But in the end, they acknowledged that Miho and Nayeon used to go out and broke it off. Now Minho was in a new relationship but it still didn’t make sense why he needed to do that. Too tired from all the thinking and performances, they dozed off completely forgetting about the incident the very next day.

**Author's Note:**

> If anybody could tell me a site where all seventeen schedules are clubbed in one place would be great (I can't seem to find one).
> 
> Hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Please leave a comment to let me know if you all liked it or not.


End file.
